A Magic Is Plugged Out
A Magic Is Plugged Out is an event that caused the source of energy of magics is plugging out by Crom with the helps of Modred and Merlin. It happens in December 2009. The unexpectedly event For most magicians who lost their magics, what will happen to them after they are magic-free victims. The Mystic Realm starts falling down from the sky and crashes into the land of the Earth, causing the Earth to suffer its pain through its major catastrophe. Then the mysticism of the Mystic Realm drains out of the Shadow Domain in which affected all magic beings into disappearances. And the Supernaturals are gone for good. Aftermath After that event, Sauga is not awaring of what happened to this event and takes action against one of these Strangers, learning that she lost all her magic powers including Zemobian tiara, Zemobian sword, and Zemobian shield and starting to learn that she is human after all. During the Firstrate Xia, she becomes aware of it and realizes that everyone in the Xia group does not know what happened to her and that she is already a human. Chik tested the Xia including Sauga, starting to shoot a million of gunshots and informing them that if they pass his test and he would join their rank. A few gunshots are coming toward Sauga this way as Chik suspects that Sauga is not making a move. Chik saves a life of Sauga and asks her what is going on. She says, "I am human, Bruno." Chik is the first of the few persons who is shocked to learn that she is human. She goes the name for Khic as a human warrior and fighter and starts feeling a lot of times of guilt to learn about what she does to Chantel and starts seeing what he means by what he is trying to explain just like she just happens to be in this shoe. What will leaves the fate of Lilita? Lilita lost all her magics and knows that Lilith would come back to get even with her, but she realizes that Lilith is an evil magic being in which is gone forever. She feels better to resume her normal life. What happens to Lilita's older sister? Karima eliminates "M" from her codename--M'Karima and is a human, too. She feels blessed to know that Kage can not capture her anymore. Taverns Taverns is a magic-based warriors. Loki and Lokister lost their powers and fear for their lives in watching the warrior wars and accepted that Taverns fall down for good. Queen Mystic She lost all her powers as seems as she claims to have nothing left in her powers. She joins the Zemo with Idy, Hot Black Orchids Agent, and Cardinal and goes for her real name--Ykarcena as a codename. Shadow of Arc The Shadow of Arc learns of the Supernaturals are gone for good and respects for their former teammates and friends as well. Zen Zen lost all her magic powers. She stays with her husband as she feels normal and comfortable with him. Zequel She lost most of her magic powers and returns back to her original codename--Strong Woman. Calibre Ansel, Silversnake, Silver Burdett, Jinn aa, Jinn ae, and Ginn disappear. Custer and Fullerton lost their powers. Crommerlin remains to have powers. Snyder also lost her magic powers and still remains to have some powers. Lost Trip Snyder and Dernys lost all their powers and magical homeworld. He can not able to use the power to create a device to hold the few of powers of members to run its course of portal to make it open. Category:Event